In electronic devices such as display devices, there is a continuously increasing demand for further improving the efficiency of mounting wirings and reducing the cost thereof. For example, such a technique has been disclosed that a hole is formed in a CF-side substrate and the hole is filled with a connecting conductor, thereby forming a CF-side penetration electrode which connects a CF surface-side pattern formed on front and rear surfaces of the CF-side substrate and a CF-side rear surface conducting film to each other. However, in a liquid crystal display device as such, the connecting conductors filling into the hole may spread on the surface of the CF-side substrate over a desired range.